


Buntline

by AlterImpulse



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Ammunition, Backstory, Bullets, Buntline, Canon Backstory, Dialogue, Explicit Language, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Guns everywhere, Jesse Black loves his guns, MAKE ME A GUN, One Shot, Plothole Fill, Set In Backstory, Setting, Shooting Guns, Solaris (Xenogears), bang bang bang, gun - Freeform, lots and lots of guns, solaris elements, trigger warning for guns, trigger warning for reference to canon racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterImpulse/pseuds/AlterImpulse
Summary: Backstory scene fill in fic, set pregame, inspired by gun kitsch and the man who would BE a gun.(NOTE, REVISED AS OF 8/7/19: I originally wrote this story a while after the last mass shooting in the US and before the August rash of mass shootings. I had been traveling cross country to move during that time, so I could not edit this in or respond immediately. but just so everyone knows: I do not condone gun violence or gun ownership. This story is dark humor and meant to mock people who absorb their identity into firearms. It may be troubling or triggering at this time with the tone, and if you find guns or shooting triggering PLEASE DO NOT READ FURTHER!!!)





	Buntline

Hyuga looked around the First Class residence he had been sent to with a bit of nervousness as he smoothed out a spot on his uniform - this place did not look First Class. In fact, in his opinion, it barely looked Third Class. No one in Etrenank would even think of such a thing - after all, Etrenank was known for its safety from such violence as the Lambs committed so freely below them.

"TRESPASSERS WILL BE SHOT," the sign on the gate with a few bullet holes in it and a few casings hanging from it threateningly said. "IF THEY SURVIVE THEY WILL BE SHOT AGAIN."

A windchime tinkled above his head, and he looked up to see that it was composed of bullet casings. The mailbox had been crafted from a gear ammunition box, as were the planters outside, and several magazines hung from it, stuffed tightly inside: Etren Rifle Association, Gear Gunners, Jugend Sharpshooters Alumni.

Then there was the barbecue made from a demilled and repurposed vulcan cannon, with the patio table set made of even more ammo boxes for various grades of ammunition, a range from handgun to shotgun to gear cannon to reactive shells to Aerods themselves - the very ammunition he had worked on developing. And -of course - there was a very large shotgun laid out on the table in the process of being rebuilt.

He reached for the button on the gate, and jumped at the loud echo of a gunshot. "Come in, already," the voice echoed.

"B... but you just shot at me, sir."

"No, that was just my doorbell. Siddown, Hyuga. We got something to discuss." Jesse Black sat down his coffee cup, a cup with a gun handle as the mug's handle.

"Actually... I do need to use the bathroom."

"My doorbell almost made ya piss yerself, didn't it?"

"One could say that." Hyuga walked toward the bathroom, noticing the gun as the toilet paper holder as he washed his hands, the gun oil container with soap, and then dried his hands on a towel printed with guns.

He walked down the hallway - guns on every space on the wall, more guns leaned up against the wall from the floor, and he swore that this house had more guns than Jugend itself. In fact, he was certain it had more guns than half of the entire Solarian military, including the army, navy, air force, and Gear batallions. Maybe that had been why Cain had sent him to visit? To check on Jesse's loyalty?

He sat down at the glass table, and noticed the bullets within the glass, and the gun on top of the table open for cleaning at the moment. “Here you go. Have a beer.” Jesse handed him a beer from the fridge, in a can cozy with the words “peace via supreme firepower.”

"What is the matter with all of these guns? Do you not have far too many guns for a First Class Element?"

"I called you here to discuss a matter of importance." Jesse smiled at him, leaned back on the chair made from repurposed rifles, drew his revolver, fired into the ceiling above them, and lit his cigarette with the hot barrel. "Don't look so scared, Hyuga. I wasn't gonna shoot you! After all, who'd make the concept I come up with if I did?"

"What concept would that be," Hyuga stuttered, as he shook plaster and carbonglass from the broken skylight from his hair. "If this is a mere display of power, I would warn you that Kahran could take this place out in a moment-"

"You kiddin' me? We're friends, he wouldn't ever do that. Now make me a gun."

He looked down at the blueprints, and his mouth formed a perfect O of surprise, glasses fallen down the bridge of his nose.

Not just that Jesse had drawn them up, but that "make me a gun" was one hundred percent literal.

**Author's Note:**

> ... BANG


End file.
